


A Chance

by nabchae



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hyungwonho bcs nothing else matters lmao, little angst, more characters will add up later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabchae/pseuds/nabchae
Summary: He saw his couple photo with Wonho - the one with sunset sky as the background and they were two seconds apart to devour each other's lips passionately.





	1. Chapter 1

"I want to come home with Won hyung."

A 17 years old blonde beside that pouty boy sighing desperately. "Jeno, Baby, we've talked about this."

The 14 years old blonde, Jeno, pouted bigger. "I missed Won hyung."

"But he's no longer mine now, okay? We can't disturb him."

"We?" Jeno shook his head firmly. "Maybe he isn't yours anymore as a lover, but he's still my hyung!"

"Jeno-"

"Why are you being so selfish right now, Ho hyung?! I have the right to talk to him eventhough he's not your boyfriend anymore. I still want to meet and hanging out with him!"

"Jeno, listen-"

"No!" the younger grabbed his backpack immediately before run away from his older brother's reach. 

"Jeno-!" the older blonde rubbed his temple in annoyance. "Damn it, that rebel is going to kill me." 

"Won hyung!"

A 17 years old dark haired boy looked over his shoulder when he heard that familiar call. "Hey, Handsome Baby." he smiled, _soft_, while ruffling fondly over the younger's silky-like blond hair. "Are you coming alone?"

"Do you miss Ho hyung?" Jeno asked, a little mischief.

"What?" the older asked back, _flustered_. "No-!"

"Good." Jeno giggled, his eyes formed a cute crinkle moon in return. "I want to come home with Won hyung like usual!"

"Emmm..." 

"Don't worry! I'll make sure Ho hyung won't come near you, Won hyung!"

"No, it's not about that-" the latter smiled, _bitter_. "Maybe it's not a good idea to come home together." he tried to explain. "Wonho will hate me, because you're not supposed to still attached to me. We're not lovers anymore-"

"I don't care about that." Jeno nodded carelessly. "You're not his lover anymore, _okay_, but you're still mine, Hyungwon hyung!" he pouted. "Pleaseee... please come home with me like usual, Hyungwon hyung... pleaseee..."

"Okay, okay." that lanky beautiful boy in front of Jeno sighed in defeat. "But promise you'll listen to whatever your hyung says and not to be a bad boy?"

"I promise!" 

"Okay then, let's go home."

Wonho didn't know why his heart still fluttered when he saw that figure again. A beautiful dark haired boy who just opened his fence door while his little brother attached to him, like usual. Jeno always had that bright gleaming face whenever he was with Hyungwon, and Wonho believed he also _had_ that same full-of-happiness face with him. But everything about him and Hyungwon already became a memory now, since the beauty left him for someone else. 

_Or at least_, that was all Wonho thought.

"Won hyung won't stay for dinner?" Wonho looked down from his favourite seat and saw his little brother made a pouty face to Hyungwon. 

_Aish, that brat should know how dangerous his pouty face is-_

"Maybe next time, okay? Won hyung has to go now."

"Is it about meeting Wonho hyung?" Jeno asked, _innocent_, but Hyungwon didn't know what to answer. 

He slowly looked up to where Wonho was sitting on the window sill of his room in the second floor, and lowered it down almost in an instant. "He already hates me that much, I don't want to make him more mad."

"Oh, you're still care about what I'm feeling after all this time?" Wonho asked, _sarcastically_. "What a fluttering words."

"Hyung!" Jeno gritted his teeth in annoyance. "What's wrong with you? Can't you leave Won hyung alone?"

"Why?" Wonho replied, anger latched in his tone. "Aren't you tired always stand up for him? He doesn't even want to answer me, why do you want to be his spokeperson anyway?"

"Hyung-!"

"No, please." Hyungwon rubbed Jeno's cheeks for some times, that weirdly made Wonho's heart burned in jealousy for some odd reason, and smiled like an actual angel he was. "You just promised me to listen to whatever your hyung says, right? Don't be a bad boy."

"But, Hyung..." Jeno sulked. "Ho hyung is being too mean."

"He said that to _me_, so you don't have to be angry. He's your big brother, you have to listen to him, okay?"

Jeno sulked some more. "Okay."

"You're such a good handsome boy." Hyungwon smiled again, softer this time, while ruffling on Jeno's blond strands. "Won hyung will come home now, okay?"

"I'll call you tonight, Hyung!" Jeno cheered before took a step forward to hug the older. 

"Oh, I really can't wait!"

Wonho wondered how he rarely saw that delightful expression on his little brother's face before, but his ex-lover could summon it like a piece of cake.

"Be a good boy, okay? Don't fight your brother."

"Okay."

"Aw, look at this handsome baby..." Hyungwon cupped Jeno's cheeks lovingly. "You're such a good boy. See you tomorrow, Baby J."

"Be careful on the way, Hyungwon hyung!"

Wonho frowned to see Hyungwon didn't even want to look at him again and left, just like that. 

_"Is that your sibling?"_

_"Yes, he's my little brother. Jeno."_

_"He's such a handsome baby."_

_Wonho rolled his eyes lazily. "I don't want to be jealous with my own little brother."_

_"I don't want to make you jealous either." the beauty laughed. "Look at your jealous face, so cute."_

_"Who do you call 'cute' just now?"_

_"Aw, look who's jealous! How precious!"_

"What?" 

Wonho snapped back to reality after he heard his brother's voice. "What?"

"Are you regretting it now, to lose such angel like him?"

"I'm not." Wonho clenched his jaw, forced his mouth not to say anything else.

Jeno laughed, _mischief_. "You will, you hear me?"

*

"I'll go now, Mom, Dad." Wonho slung his backpack after gulped some orange juice.

"You won't wait until your brother finishes his breakfast?"

"No, he'll go to school by himself." Wonho crouched down to tie his shoelace.

"Ah, you want to pick Hyungwon up?"

Wonho sighed. "No."

"Then why are you such in a rush?" Mr. Lee asked after swallowed his last munch. "Why don't you ask Hyungwon to join our breakfast like weeks ago?"

"Can you please not asking about him anymore? He's not mine, okay?" Wonho rubbed his temple for a while.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mrs. Lee furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"They broke up." Jeno answered, matter of factly, but he knew his brother _didn't_ want to say it by himself.

"What?!" 

Wonho saw his parents looked at him in horror, like Jeno just accused him to murder someone. "Yes. He's not mine anymore, okay? So, please stop asking about him."

"Wonho- but Mom wants to invite him to Mom and Dad's anniversary dinner."

"No." Wonho shook his head, _stern_. "I won't let him to come near us again."

"Why?" Jeno asked between his munches. "Because you're afraid regretting your decision to let him go?"

"I _never_ want to let him go, okay?" Wonho answered, that familiar burn inside his heart still felt too painful to handle. "But he decided to leave me."

"No way." Mr. Lee put his spoon down. "He loves you so dearly."

"He has someone else."

And that answer made his family froze, like they didn't believe what they just heard. 

"He would never."

"Have you talked about it with him after that, hmm?"

"It must be a misunderstanding, Wonho."

The said blonde clenched his jaw, didn't want to answer. "I'll take my leave now."

Hyungwon saw that familiar figure walked inside the school gate, and his heart fluttered, just like that. 

_Oh come on, Hyungwon, he hates you..._

The beauty let out a bitter smile. 

_You won't ever have him back, you cheater..._

"Won hyung!"

Hyungwon's bitter smile bloomed wider to see the younger blonde. "Hey, Handsome Baby... how are you today?"

"I'm good!" Jeno cheered, leaned happily while Hyungwon rubbed his hair and cheeks. "Hyung, Mom and Dad want to invite you to their anniversary dinner. What do you say about that?"

"Emm... that's so sudden until I don't know what to answer?" Hyungwon grinned, _sheepish_. "I'd love to come, but-"

"Ho hyung will be mad?"

Hyungwon sighed.

"Hyung, why do you still care about him?"

The older froze. "I- I'm-"

"Just because you and him are no longer lovers, doesn't mean we'll be stopped to be family, right? Mom and Dad already recognize you like you're their own son, and me too! You're my hyung!"

"Jeno, listen..." Hyungwon bit his bottom lip, suddenly feeling uneasy. "... I broke your hyung's heart and trust... he hates me, also I don't want to ruin Mom and Dad's anniversary dinner because of Wonho mad at me..."

"So... Hyung won't come?" Jeno bit his bottom lip, sad lingered in his eyes. 

"He doesn't want to come, Baby. Stop forcing him to."

Both Hyungwon and Jeno looked up to the voice source. "Won hyung wants to come." the youngest replied, _firm_. 

"Oh, does he?"

Hyungwon gulped, uneasy started to gnaw inside his heart while the blond siblings looked at him curiously, waiting for an answer.

"You don't have to care about me and my feelings. If you want to come, then come. Bring your lover too, I don't care."

The dark haired beauty smiled, but Wonho could see a sheer glass of tears threatened to fall from those big mesmerizing eyes. "You hate me that much, I see..."

Wonho scoffed. "No, you don't. You have no idea how much I hate you, Hyungwon." he clenched his jaw, restrained himself not to start tearing up like the latter. "I love you with my all, you're my entire universe. But what do I get in return? I'm broken, and you just smile like everything's fine. I never thought you could be this strong, because I'm torn inside. Can you see it? _No_?" a drip of tears fell from Wonho's eyes. "You don't know everything about me, so stop pretending that you're still care."

"Wonho, please-"

"No." Wonho saw the younger's big teary eyes gleaming in hopelessness. "Did I ever ask you to leave me? _No_. But you _did_. Now, what do you want? Asking a chance to explain? _No_, I won't give it."

"You know I would _never_ leave you." Hyungwon bit his trembling lips while tears wouldn't stop falling from his eyes. "I love you so much. I _still_ do, and I _always_ do."

Wonho grinned, _bitter_. "How many people you said so? How many people had fallen into your intoxicating spell? Hmm?"

"Why don't you want to listen? Why don't you give me a chance to explain? Why?!" Hyungwon tried to hit Wonho's chest, but the older caught the beauty's hands right in time. "I'm not cheating, I would never have someone else because you're the only one for me!"

"_Stop_." Wonho said, _stern_. "Stop trying to ease my heart because it won't heal like it used to be. Stop feeding me with lie that you won't leave. Stop ruining me more than this, Hyungwon. What else that you want from me? I already broken, you took everything from me, and you still aren't satisfied?"

"Just please... let me explain..." Hyungwon pleaded while held the older's hands desperately.

Wonho smiled, returning the warm hold of their hands fondly before pulled his hands seconds after. "_No_." he said and turning away, just like that. 

*

"Hyungwon, Baby, thank you for coming." 

The said boy smiled brightly while took some steps closer to hug that beautiful woman. "I would never miss it."

"You're really too good to be true."

"Mom, Dad, congratulations for your 20th wedding anniversary. Hope your days will always filled with constant happiness." Hyungwon made his way to hug the handsome middle aged man who stood calmly beside his wife.

"Thank you very much, Baby." Mrs. Lee smiled widely, _grateful_. "Can you please do me a favor?"

"Sure, Mom. Everything you ask." Hyungwon put his slingbag down onto a couch before waiting for the instructions.

"Please wake Wonho up." 

Hyungwon tensed immediately to hear that. "But, Mom- I- me and Wonho- uhh... where's Jeno?"

"Jeno just having a bath now." Mr. Lee smiled understandingly. "Come on, it's okay. We guarantee you that Wonho won't do something harmful."

"... o-okay..." Hyungwon bit his bottom lip before slowly made his way to Wonho's bedroom. He started to grow any suspicions that both Mr. and Mrs. Lee knew he and Wonho wasn't get along really well now, so they made up the favor- "... Wonho?"

_Knock, knock._

"Just come inside, Baby." Mrs. Lee urged.

Hyungwon had his fingers trembled when he slowly reached for the door knob. 

_Click_.

The door opened, and the dark haired beauty almost tearing up just to see the view in front of him. Wonho slept onto his stomach and shirtless. Half of his body covered by a thin blanket, and Hyungwon felt overwhelmed by how familiar it was. 

He closed Wonho's door quietly before approaching the older's figure on the bed, but something stopped him to do so. He saw his couple photo with Wonho - the one with sunset sky as the background and they were two seconds apart to devour each other's lips passionately. He even still had that photo too, attached in his wallet and it never went everywhere else. 

He sat down on the corner of Wonho's bed and his hands were trembling unbearably when they wanted to touch the older's bare back. "W-Wonho-"

Hyungwon heard the older groaned. "Five minutes."

"... okay."

Hyungwon darted his gaze everywhere inside Wonho's room, and it was barely change. The older still putting his things carelessly but it weirdly clean, and much to his surprise, he still had Hyungwon's candid photo on his desk.

"Damn it, I must be dreaming." 

Hyungwon darted his attention back onto that shirtless figure on the bed. 

"It's impossible for Hyungwon to be here. I must be dreaming." Wonho rubbed his face onto the pillowcase. "Damn it."

Hyungwon couldn't stop himself to reply. "You have to quit swearing, it's not good."

"Oh God, I hear his voice. I must be going crazy already." 

"No, you aren't." Hyungwon smiled while gave some soft pats on the older's bare back.

Wonho rose his head up from the pillowcase. "Hyungwon?"

"Yes, it's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Mom asked me to wake you up."

"Do you really bring your lover?"

"I don't have to." Hyungwon smiled, _soft_. "My lover is Mom's oldest son anyway."

"Good." Wonho hummed, before he rose up from his position immediately. "_What_?! What did you say? _No_! I won't give you any chance to flirt with me, you know that? No, I won't."

"I'm not flirting with you, I'm stating the fact." 

"And stop giving me such an angelic smile. I hate it."

"Oh, you do? I'm sorry." Hyungwon bit his bottom lip, trying to hide his disappointed expression as much as he could. "It's such a pity that you don't want to let me explain, but at least, will you forgive me? For already broke your heart and trust?"

Wonho kept his mouth shut for a solid minute and Hyungwon found it very suffocating to bear. 

"Can we... go back to where we used to be?"

The handsome blonde sighed, clearly in huge distress. "I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you both okay?"

Hyungwon looked up from his plate, gave such a little smile in return. "We are."

The youngest of them gazed up in curiousity. "Ho hyung must be doing something bad."

"_Jeno_." Hyungwon warned the baby blonde with his eyes, and the said boy grinned in defeat. 

"You know, being in a relationship is a rollercoster ride. If you chose to be with them, you have to accept the fact that every single person is different from each other. Maybe their personalities are completely match with yours, maybe no. _Anything_." Mrs. Lee smiled to her oldest son. "But we can do something to make our personalities aren't hurting each other, right? What should we do? Hmm? Wonho?"

"Talk." the oldest blonde answered, _low_. 

"Yes." the only woman in the dining room smiled again, wider this time. "Mom knows both of you have something comes to your relationship, but everything's gonna be much better if both of you talk about that, right?"

"Yes, Mom." Hyungwon replied to the sincere advice. "Thank you."

Wonho who forced to sit beside his ex-lover munched his meal at ease. He knew his Mom would say something like that to them, moreover, with her anniversary-dinner 'event'. Like it was matching well with the theme.

"Don't be so stubborn, Wonho."

"Me?" the said boy blinked in confusion. "I didn't do anything, he started it first."

"Anything-" Mrs. Lee replied before Hyungwon could open his mouth. "-anything both of you had, talk it out. Don't blame one another, but instead, you have to figure the way to make your relationship becomes much stronger."

Wonho put his chopsticks down softly. "There's already _no_ relationship between us, Mom. We _don't_ have to figure the way."

"What's with the long face?"

The dark haired beauty let out a smile, _forced_. "Nothing, Mom." he kissed his everything's forehead fondly. "I'll go change my clothes and brush my teeth now."

"Baby, wait." that beautiful middle-aged woman held her son's wrist in such a gentle touch. "Are you okay? Hm? You looked stressful in these past weeks. Is there something bothering my little froggie? Why don't you want to tell Mom everything about it? Is it because you're uncomfortable to live here?"

Hyungwon's heart ached to hear that. "No, Mom. I'm glad that I chose to live with you, I would never feel uncomfortable as long as I'm with you."

"Really?" Mrs. Chae's eyes gleamed in sheer tears. "Then why? Are you fighting with Wonho? He never comes here again after school..."

Hyungwon gulped. "Mom, I..."

"What is it?"

Hyungwon didn't have the heart to tell his Mom everything that happened between him and Wonho. The beautiful woman loved his ex-lover like he was her own son, and she already planned her son's marriage with that handsome blonde. 

_ Mom already has such high hopes with Wonho to marry me... but instead... _

"... Wonho's Mom gave those for us." Hyungwon gave up, didn't want to make his beloved someone became heart broken. 

_ Hurting her would be the last thing I want to do... _

"Ah." Mrs. Chae's expression brightened up immediately. "She's so caring. No wonder Wonho has her beautiful heart too." she walked away happily to the meal boxes that Hyungwon put on the kitchen counter minutes ago. "Please tell Wonho to come here tomorrow after school. Mom wants to make him his favourite dishes, moreover, Mom missed that handsome bunny too much already."

Hyungwon just offered a small smile in return, didn't know what to answer. 

*

"Wonho, can we talk?"

That handsome blonde looked up from his phone. "No."

"It's not about our relationship, I swear." Hyungwon bit his bottom lip, trying so hard not to show his painful expression. 

"Then, what?"

"Can you... come to my house this afternoon? Mom missed you."

Wonho snorted. "Is this such a new move from you to get my heart again?"

"No." Hyungwon gulped. _Well yes, but..._ "You know she already feels like you're her own son."

"I'll consider it."

"If you don't want to see me, it's okay. Tell me when do you want to come, and I'll be heading home later."

Wonho smirked. "Great. So you'll have longer time to be with your new lover, right?"

"How many times should I tell you that I don't have any lover beside you?" 

"Have a lover or not, your life isn't my business anymore." Wonho grinned wickedly. "... right?"

"Yeah, whatever." Hyungwon smiled, _bitter_. "Anyway, Mom wanted to cook your favourite dishes today, so she asked me to invite you for lunch. Thank you for already considering it." with that, Hyungwon took his leave and walked back to his class. 

"Wow."

Wonho looked up to his side. "What?"

"I never thought you could be that cold with your lover."

"_Ex_." Wonho corrected. "There's no more love in my heart for him."

"Oh, are you sure?" that pink haired man grinned. "'Cause I still could see your heart-shaped eyes whenever he's near. Like... what? Minutes ago?"

"Shut up." Wonho shoved his phone back into his pants pocket. "I would never do that again."

"Really?"

"Ish, shut up!"

"I'm home."

"Baby, where's Wonho? Is he coming?"

Hyungwon's heart ached to see that hopeful expression of his everything. "I... don't know, Mom. He has football practice every Wednesday, right?"

"Why don't you want to wait? He might want to come together with you!"

"Mom..." Hyungwon gulped. "... please."

"Please what? Can't I miss my handsome bunny?"

"We..." Hyungwon tried, but his words died down in his throat. He could almost potraying his Mom's tearful face if he told her the truth. "... are seniors now, okay? We have to study for the final exams, study for college entrance..."

"But he promised to marry you after both of you-"

"_Mom_." Hyungwon's heart stung unbearably after cutting off the older's sentences. "Please."

"Okay." Mrs. Chae must seen something dark clouding her son's face, so she bit her bottom lip in return. "I'm sorry."

"No." Hyungwon's expression softened. "_I_ am sorry. I didn't mean to be that cold."

"I know there must be so much things running in your minds, but I keep bothering you. I'm so sorry, my beloved froggie." the beautiful woman opened her arms and Hyungwon wasted no time to hug his everything tightly. 

"I would never ask for a better Mom." he whispered, _gentle_. "You're my whole world."

"Well, you always say _I_ am your whole world." a sudden voice interrupting their emotional atmosphere from the front door. "I'm so sorry to come in the wrong time. But, the door is unlocked. Like usual."

"Wonho! My handsome bunny, come here you little punk!"

The handsome blonde grinned to hear that familiar greeting. "I'm so sorry I rarely come here to emptying your whole fridge again, Mom." he walked quickly to the woman's opened arms. "I missed you so much, My Angel."

"Ow, quit the sweet talk." 

Hyungwon didn't know that fluttering feelings would come back _this_ soon after his heated arguments with Wonho weeks ago. 

"Mom cooked your favourites." Mrs. Chae walked the blonde gently to the kitchen counter. 

"Really? I can't wait to eat them!"

"Of course you are." the beautiful woman caressed Wonho's cheeks lovingly. "You became much skinnier, what happened, huh? Here, here. Eat a lot, okay? Mom missed you so much, baby bunny."

"Yeah, something happened, Mom. But I'm fine, I promise." Wonho wasted no time to take the chopsticks on the table. "I missed you so much too."

"Something happened between you and Hyungwon?"

"No, we're fine." Wonho replied smoothly in between his munches. 

"Good." Mrs. Chae smiled, happy. "He looks so stressful these past weeks, I wonder what happened. But I'm happy to know that it isn't something about your relationship."

"No, Mom. We're fine." Wonho assured. "Maybe he's too overthinking about what comes next. Like the exams, or the job, anything."

"Can you promise to always by his side? He doesn't have anyone again beside me, and sometimes he doesn't want to tell me what happened. I feel so sorry for him, I can't help him with anything but I'm happy he found you." 

Hyungwon who listened everything from the back of his room's door didn't realize that a drip of tears already fell onto his cheek. 

"Don't worry, Mom, I'll always by his side. He's my everything, you know that too. I love him so so much it hurts." 

_Why?_ Hyungwon sobbed. _Why should you say something like that, Wonho? It hurts to know you say that just because you want to ease Mom's heart, not from your sincere heart again..._

"I'm so so happy he found you."

"And me too." Wonho smiled, soft. "Meeting him was like a dream comes true. He's that perfect, and I..."

Hyungwon bit down his unbearable sobs just to listen to his ex-lover's next sentences. 

"... hope he won't leave me for someone else."

And Hyungwon's heart broke into pieces to hear that.

"Would you come again tomorrow?"

"Mom, don't make him bored." Hyungwon warned.

"Are you?" Mrs. Chae asked, hopeful. "Are you bored to come here, Baby?"

"No, Mom, of course not." Wonho smiled, sincere. "But let's see about tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." that certain woman nodded in understandment. "Okay, you can go home now. Would you walk him, Baby?" she turned her gaze to her own son.

"Sure." Hyungwon who already changed to his usual outfit just nodded in return. 

"Both of you could spend your time together outside, but please don't come home too late, okay, froggie?"

"Yes, Mom." Hyungwon grinned to see Wonho waved cutely to his Mom before they walked away from his home. 

"Are you okay?" 

To be honest, Hyungwon had a sudden heart attack after Wonho asked something like that. Well, after all that happened. "Yes."

"Were you crying?"

Hyungwon bit his bottom lip to hear that fond ask. "Yeah."

"Mom said you looked stressful."

"I am."

"Is it... because of me?"

"What?" Hyungwon blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?" 

"You know..." Wonho shoved his hands into his pockets. "... I've been considering something all night long."

"What is that?"

"Your offer, last night."

Hyungwon frowned for a moment. "About you to forgive me?"

"Yeah."

And all of sudden, Hyungwon felt like endless hopes bloomed inside his heart. "And the answer is?"

"Yes."

Hyungwon's jaw slacked in shock. "A-are you s-serious?"

"Yeah." Wonho smiled, genuine. "Maybe it's better for me to make peace with my own heart. You know I love you so much, and to know you have someone else is hurt, sure. But maybe... as time goes by... I can move on."

"Wonho, I swear to God I don't have someone else." Hyungwon who already had his eyes teary slowly reached for the other's hand. "I just love you, so so much. You know that too."

"I know." Wonho nodded in return. "But you kissed him."

"If I explain everything for now, would you listen to me?"

"I don't want to hear your explaination." Wonho shook his head. "I just agreed to forgive you, not to listen."

"Okay." Hyungwon pulled his hand away from the latter's. "Okay, it's completely up to you." he then wiped the tears on his cheeks immediately. "But, thank you... for already forgiving me."

"You're welcome." Wonho smiled again, soft. "Want to have a coffee?"

And Hyungwon felt like he was falling in love all over again, as easy as that offer spilled from Wonho's mouth. "Sure."

They stayed silent after that, but Hyungwon already felt too overwhelmed with the warm atmosphere around them. 

_ Ding, ding. _

"Well, well. Look who's coming with Wonho." 

"Oh, shut up." Wonho grinned to the counter-man. "Our usual, Minhyuk."

"Right away, Sir." that certain silver haired man grinned in return. "So? Already made up with your husband?"

"How does it looks like?" Wonho teased.

"Hi, Hyungwon. I'm glad you're back to take the throne as Wonho's husband. Nobody wants that place anyway." Minhyuk joked that made Wonho punched his arm immediately. 

"Thank you." Hyungwon smiled to the duo. 

"Aw, now I know why The Blonde Brothers love you so much. You have such a calm vibe, not as wild as them. You know that?"

"Can you please shut up?" Wonho rolled his eyes. "Jeno loves him because he's... well, yeah, maybe you right."

Minhyuk laughed to see Wonho's defeated expression. "Here your order, Sir. Enjoy your date."

"Thank you." Wonho and Hyungwon answered at the same time.

They sat on their usual spot without hesitation and it was Wonho who broke the silence first, right after they gulped their first sip. "Do you mind to share something that keep bothering you these past weeks?"

Hyungwon bit his lip. "I'm fine."

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me, but if you need someone to talk to, I'll always be here, okay?"

"Why didn't you tell Mom that I cheated?" the younger asked back, low. "At least she deserves to know that you and I won't be married after the school ends."

"And why didn't you tell her either?"

"I don't have the heart to make her sad." Hyungwon bit his bottom lip harder. "I just have her in my life and hurting her would be the last thing I want to do."

"Right." Wonho nodded. "I also have the exact same reason."

"Really?"

"Yes." Wonho offered a small smile in return. "Did you see how happy she is when she saw me earlier? She treats me like I'm her own son, well, maybe because she thinks we'll be married next year, but... I still feel too overwhelmed with her love. I don't want to see her sad, or teary. No. I would never."

"But, sooner or later, she'll know... right?"

"Yeah." Wonho huffed. "When I saw her delighted face before, my heart aches... and how I wish we're just... fine."

"I'm so sorry." Hyungwon replied, a little bit trembling in the end. "It's all my fault, so... I'll take the consequences, Wonho. You can tell her, and I'll mend her heart."

Wonho scoffed. "How can you mend her heart if you can not mend your own heart, to be honest?"

Hyungwon's words suddenly died down in his throat. "So... are you implying that your heart already healed?"

Wonho laughed, sincere. "What do you think?"

Hyungwon blinked in confusion. "Well, since you can make peace with your heart, seems like you're fine enough already."

"No." Wonho's laugh stopped into a bitter smile. "No, I'm not. I'm not fine at all, Hyungwon. You know that too."

"I'm sorry." Hyungwon's sincere apology couldn't voice out more than just a whisper. "I'm so sorry for already ruining everything, Wonho. I'm so sorry."

"No, hey... stop. Why are you crying, huh? It's okay, really. Something unexpected happened, and it's normal. Please, don't blame yourself too hard in this. You already walk in extreme rocky path, I don't want to be that someone you hate for already hurting you too much too." Wonho slowly reached for the latter's hand above the table. "You used to be that someone I love so dearly, Hyungwon, that I love with my all, even I was all ready to give up my everything just to be with you..."

Hyungwon sobbed harder to hear that. "I- I'm s-so sor-ry, Wonho..."

"... and the last thing I want to do is make you suffer. So please, feel free to meet me whenever you need. Even if there's no more 'something' between us, please always remember that you're still my special someone. You still hold the most part of me with you, Hyungwon..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are you still here, hyung?"

A certain blond haired guy blinked to his side, and met immediately with a pair of innocent orbs of his little brother that staring back at him with much curiosity. "Hyung is waiting for your favourite hyung."

The younger gasped. "No way."

"What?"

"Ho hyung already made up with Won hyung?"

"Likely." Wonho shrugged absentmindedly. "Why? Is there something wrong with that?"

"I remembered that it's you who stubbornly said there would be no future for both of you, and now...?"

"Well, I forgive him for already made a mistake and we'll fine now. That's it."

"So, Ho hyung and Won hyung back in relationship now?"

"We're just friends."

Jeno blinked confusedly. "Just friends?"

"Yes." Wonho replied. "I don't want to come back to him that quickly, though. My heart isn't fully healed just yet."

"But you're saying it _will_ be a relationship, then?"

"Maybe?" Wonho giggled to see his brother's annoyed expression. "If everything's going well, maybe we'll try to come back... to where we used to before."

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

Both Jeno and Wonho shook their heads in sync. "Nothing."

"Really?" that certain beautiful black haired guy stared at them in assurance. "Okay then, let's go home."

"Won-ah, do you have free time tonight?" Wonho asked when the three of them already walked away from their school's gate. 

"Emm... I don't think so. Why is that?"

"Ah, you already had an appointment?"

"No." Hyungwon shook his head. "I have work tonight, sorry."

Wonho frowned. "Work?"

"Yes." Hyungwon smiled, but refused to explain further. 

"Then... when will you have your free time to go out with me?"

Hyungwon contemplating something for a solid minute. "I'm free on Wednesday."

"_Only_?"

"Yes." 

Wonho frowned some more. _Since when he's that busy? Usually he still has much time for me after the school ends..._

"Hello?" Hyungwon tying his shoelace while put his phone on his shoulder. 

_ "Are you sure you're not having any free time today?" _

"Yes, Wonho. I'm sorry. I'll come home at 10 tonight, so I really don't think I'll have such thing you called a '_free time_'."

_ "Why didn't you ever tell me this? That you already working and such?" _

"What for?" Hyungwon stood up from his seat and kissed his mom goodbye. "It's not gonna give much differences after all."

_ "We agreed not to hide everything from each other." _

"So I assuming you're considering me as your boyfriend again now?"

_ "What-?" _

"We made that agreement when we were still together, Wonho. Is that mean we are now, huh?"

_ "Why do you sounds so bitter with that, hmm? Have a relationship or not, you're still my special someone, right?" _

Hyungwon ruffled his hair for a moment. "Still. If there's nothing between us, I have no choice but to keep some things in secret."

_ "Why do you sounds so demanding to have any title between us again, Hyungwon?" _

"Do I?" the said guy chuckled. "No, I don't. I just made some things clear, like... if there's no future for us to be together, so I'll assuming you like my other friends out there. Meet less, and know less." 

_ "See? You just threatening me not to hear anything from you again just because we don't have anything in between." _

Hyungwon let out a sigh. "What do you want actually? I don't have much time, Wonho. I have to work."

_ "Where's your work place? Can I come?" _

"What for?"

_ "Why? Can't I?"  _

"I'll hang up now. I'll talk to you later." Hyungwon immediately pressed the end button and shove his phone inside his bag while sighing desperately.

"Are you okay?"

That certain black haired guy looked up to the voice source. "Yeah."

"Something bothering you?"

"Just..." Hyungwon trailed off. "... nothing. Let's get to work."

"Okay, if you say so."

The beautiful guy slowly tied the apron over his waist. "Is it really such a crime for me to... close my heart now?"

Hyungwon's co-worker blinked in confusion. "Well, if you're hurted before, it's okay for you to close your heart now. But if you still love them, why should you, though?"

Hyungwon's eyes widen in surprise. "Minhyuk-ah, do you actually know the exact thing that I just said before?" 

The latter nodded. "Yes."

"Mm..."

"I'm just being honest with you, because I've been in that position too." that certain silver haired guy, Minhyuk, smiled bitterly. "I knew I shouldn't give up on him, but I did. And that's my biggest regret until now."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Hyungwon patted his co-worker's back gently. "I hope you're okay now."

Minhyuk grinned, but the other saw a forced one. "I wish."

Hours later, Hyungwon slowly walked away from his work place with a tangled mind. _Am I being too harsh with Wonho now?_

He kept biting his bottom lip while tightened his jacket around his lanky body. _But, is it so wrong not to get attached to him deeply like the old times? _

The beautiful guy greeted a security on his second work place for the day and walked through the older with a small smile. 

"Are you okay, Hyungwonnie? You look a little bit lost."

The said guy smiled wider. "Just overthinking, like usual."

"Well, who doesn't though."

"I'll change my clothes now." Hyungwon nodded and took his leave just like that. 

_ Ring, ring. _

_ Aish, it must be Wonho... _

"Hello?"

_ "Won-ah, when will you come home?" _

Hyungwon sighed deeply. "Around eleven thirty. Why is it?"

_ "Seriously? What kind of job that you have, huh? You shouldn't leave Mom for too long." _

"I have no choices, Wonho. I never wanted to leave her for too long too, but I can't help it."

_ "Text me when you're about to go home later, okay? I'll pick you up." _

"No, no." Hyungwon panicked. "It's fine. I've been doing this for more than half a year, though. You don't have to pick me up and such, I'll be okay by myself."

_ "More than half a year and you never told me a little bit of it?! Seriously?!" _

Hyungwon closed his eyes, an usual gesture when he knew Wonho was being mad at him. "I'm sorry."

Wonho sighed on the other line. _"I want to pick you up tonight, so you have to text me. You know I never accept a '_no_'."_

Hyungwon still hesitantly bit his lip and the call ended just like that.

Wonho, on the other side, didn't know why he kept feeling betrayed, even if his ex-lover already gave an apology. The handsome blonde contemplating his plan for a moment before actually stood up from his position.

"Ho hyung- eh, why? What happened? Hyung will go?"

"Yes." Wonho ruffled his little brother's hair fondly. "Why? Do you need something?"

"No." Jeno shook his head. "Mom just asked me to call you, dinner's ready."

Wonho closed his bedroom door again and walked down the stairs with Jeno attached on his armpit. "Mom, I'll be having a dinner with Hyungwon for now. I'm sorry I couldn't eat at home." 

"Oh? Okay then, make sure he eats a lot." Mrs. Lee smiled to her oldest son. "Your baby brother will join you and Hyungwon?"

"Of course _no_." Wonho pushed his brother away playfully. "He'll ruin my date. You know Hyungwon loves him so much."

Jeno made a face to his sibling. "You have to be jealous."

"Okay then, be careful on the way, alright?"

"I will, Mom." Wonho kissed the back of his Mom hand fondly. "Bye Mommy, bye Baby. Don't make Mommy upset, okay?" he then ruffled Jeno's hair with a smile on his face. 

"I'm not a rebel like you, though." 

"Lee Jeno." Mrs. Lee warned with her eyes. "What did you say?"

Jeno sulked immediately. "I'm sorry, Hyung."

_ Knock, knock. _

"Yes? Eh, hello, Baby Bunny. Are you looking for Hyungwon? He's not in home."

"I know." Wonho smiled to that beautiful someone. "Have you eaten, Mom? I brought something for you, though."

"Wonho, Oh My God, why should you keep spoiling Mom like this?" the woman opened her front door wider. "Come on in. You have to eat with me, okay?"

"Sure." Wonho reached for the older's hand and kissed the back of it gently. "You must be lonely, My Angel."

"You really know how to win someone's heart, huh? No wonder Hyungwon loves you so much."

Wonho grinned. "Where's Hyungwon, though, Mom?"

"I thought you know he's not in home today? He's working, Baby."

"Since when he's working? And why should he anyway?"

"Hasn't he told you about this before?" Mrs. Chae prepared for the food while looking over her shoulder to Wonho. "You know I divorced, and had nowhere to go while my ex-husband wanted Hyungwon to live with him. But Hyungwon's being Hyungwon, he refused and said he wanted to live with me. So... yeah, he rented this house for us, and he keeps working to fulfill our needs."

Wonho felt like his whole body went numb to hear that. _Hyungwon did everything for the sake of his and his Mom's lives, and tell me nothing about this? He even still could have a date happily with me months ago while actually he had so much on his shoulders?_

"Now, should we have dinner together?"

Wonho forced a happy grin to appear. "Let's go!"

"Eat a lot, Baby."

"You too, Mom." Wonho munched his food while examining the older's face intently. _Hyungwon had his beautiful face from his Mom, even they're so much alike..._

"Why, Baby? What happened?"

"No, Mom." Wonho smiled, _soft_. "Don't tell me you rarely eat because Hyungwon has such little money for both of you?"

"No. We eat enough. Hyungwon has some jobs now and the payment are more than enough for our needs."

"Really? Some jobs?"

"I know he has more than two part-time jobs, but he never told me." Mrs. Chae let out a sigh. "He doesn't want to tell me because I'll be guilty to make him does the job and I just stay at home, and he doesn't want to burden me with that kind of thoughts..."

"If I were him, I'll also prevent you from working, Mom." Wonho rubbed the older's back hand fondly. "He just want to make you happy and live well, he's such a filial son."

"He's everything I have." Wonho could see tears pooled on the beautiful woman's eyes. "I'm sorry you have to hear this kind of personal issues, but I really am worried to see my baby coming home so late and leave the house so early just to make us have a well-live."

"No, it's more than fine. I know you really need someone to listen to your deepest feelings because you don't want to burden your baby, and I'm very very happy to get the honour to do that, really."

"You have such a beautiful heart, Baby Bunny. I'm glad Hyungwon has you as his soulmate, because he deserves such happiness too." a drip of tears fell from Mrs. Chae's eyes. "I couldn't ask you to promise me that you won't leave my baby, but thank you for being there for him. Thank you so much."

And Wonho was teared up too because of that sincere words. 

"Hey, have you waited for so long?"

Wonho looked up from his shoes to see his favourite someone stepped closer to him with a fond smile. "No, I just came, though."

Hyungwon just nodded in return, didn't know what to answer and tightening his jacket for a while.

"Come on, let's go home. You must be tired and freezing." Wonho gently offered his hand. 

"Seriously though, why should you did this? You better have much rest at home than pick me up this late."

"You know your works end this late and you still didn't want to tell me? It's not good for your health because it'll reduce your sleep time, Hyungwon."

"I'm used to it." Hyungwon squeezed the older's hand softly. "But thank you for already worrying me."

This time Wonho couldn't find a word to reply. He just tightening his hold on Hyungwon's hand and licked his lips. 

"Have you eaten?" Hyungwon asked, _sincere_.

"I have, with your Mom."

"Really?" Hyungwon had his shock expression for a solid minute. "Uhh... thank you."

"What for?"

"I know she's lonely. Thank you for already accompanied her." Hyungwon bit his lip, restrained any sheer glass of tears to appear. "I owe you everything."

"No, it's not a big deal." Wonho smiled to the latter. "It'll be much easier for us if you told me everything since the first time so I can accompany Mom whenever you've to go to work."

"I don't want to bother you." Hyungwon sighed. "Besides, it's too personal even for me to tell everything to you. But I guess Mom already told you now, huh?"

"Hyungwon, we're lovers. I asked you to be mine that time so I could be your special someone. So I could help you with everything, I could listen to your every stories, and I could accompany you even in your darkest time. _Yes_, people's different. But nothing is personal for me, because your problem is basically mine too." Wonho stopped in his walk to see a drip of tears fell from the younger's eyes. "Are we make it clear? Huh? Please do tell me eeeeeverything. I would like to listen and help, if I could."

"Don't." Hyungwon shook his head second after. "Please don't be this lovely, I don't deserve it. Moreover, I already broke your heart and all..."

"It was in the past, okay? Everyone made mistakes, although actually I know you won't cheated on me, but it's still hurt to see you kissed someone else." Wonho wiped Hyungwon's tears gently. "I'm sorry if I'm being a stubborn dick and didn't want to listen. But to be honest, I didn't want to listen to your explaination since the first time. Not because I don't believe in you or else, but because I didn't want to remember the feel of broken heart after you explain later. I'm such a coward, and you know it. Thank you for already keep up with my not-so-gentleman acts these years. I'm sorry I couldn't be the perfect lover you always wished for."

"No, that's my fault. It's okay, you're not guilty in this-"

"Can we go back to where we used to before?"

Hyungwon's breath hitched in his throat. "W-what did you say? W-what do you mean?"

"Would you like to be my boyfriend again, Hyungwon-ah?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, Mom. Good morning."

That certain beautiful woman blinked in shock to see her blonde son standing handsomely in front of her main door. "Bunny?"

"Why? Why do you look that surprised? Can't I come here to join you and Hyungwon for breakfast before going to school together with your beloved baby?"

"Sure, Bunny. Of course you can, I just kinda surprised to see you already dressed up handsomely at this hour." Mrs. Chae opened her front door wider. "Hyungwon hasn't wake up just yet, though."

"I know. I walked him home last night, so I know he must be still sleeping around this time." Wonho grinned. "Just let him sleeps for some times first, Mom."

"Okay then if you say so." Mrs. Chae shrugged casually. "Would you help Mom to cook for breakfast?"

"Of course!"

Hyungwon, on the other side, blinked drowsily after hearing faint clinks of something. _Is it morning already?_ He rubbed his tired eyes while run his finger over the screen of his phone. 06.34. _Ah, I must help Mom to cook..._

He stood up from his position and walked slowly to where his Mom was, but his steps faltered to see a familiar figure was busy chopping something in his kitchen. _Am I dreaming?_ He blinked for some times and irritatingly, that person still there. He even could smell the other's faint masculine scent from where he was standing right now. _Is it for real?_ "Wonho?"

The said guy looked up from his knife. "Oh, hi, Baby. You're awake. Did I make too much sounds?"

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Why? Can't I be here? This home is my home too, right?"

"But-!"

"Baby, just have a shower now." Mrs. Chae looked over her shoulder and smiled, soft. "Moreover, he'll soon become my baby too, right? He has the right to be here."

Wonho grinned in thriumph. "See? Just have a shower now, shoo shoo."

"How dare you shoo-ing me in my own house?!" Hyungwon playfully throwing his towel to where the older was. 

"Ya, Chae Hyungwon!"

"How could you show up that early? Have you slept well?"

"Yes, I slept well, Baby. How about you? Tired?"

"I'm used to this." Hyungwon smiled to the older. "Thank you."

"What for?"

Hyungwon shrugged. "For everything."

"Although I didn't feel like I already doing something to you, but, you're welcome, My Baby."

"Can you stop fluttering my heart with that fond name of yours? I'm going crazy, really."

Wonho chuckled to see blush slowly crept on the younger's cheeks. "Then, why didn't you want to answer me last night? We can go back to where we used to before, Hyungwon..."

The said guy let out a huff. "Why? It feels too sudden, Wonho. Why are you changing your minds this quick? You said you don't want to come back to me, but now...?"

"I just couldn't bear the thoughts of you actually leaving me just like that." Wonho licked his lips. "I'm... I'm afraid to actually lose you."

"Are you doing this because you're pitying me? Or Mom told you something so you don't have the heart to leave after knowing the truth?"

"Why should I pitying you? I love you since the very first time, Hyungwon. I just feel guilty for already burdening you with my stubborn head while actually you already had too much on your shoulders. I want to make up for my mistake, I want to come back to you and always by your side so you won't ever feel lonely again."

"You're not guilty in this, though. That's my own choice not to tell you, so you don't have to feel something like that."

"Why? Why don't you want to come back to me? Why don't you want to tell me that you're tired and all?" Wonho stopped in his track that made Hyungwon stopped in his too. "I promise you I'll be your dependable someone..."

"You're mean so much for me, Wonho." Hyungwon bit his lip while his hold on the older's hand tightened for a moment. "I don't want you to involve in this. Not because I doubting you or all, but simply because I don't want you to always worrying me. I'm fine, Wonho. I'm doing this for a while now, and I'm okay. Yeah, maybe tired and need more time to sleep, but it's alright. I'm responsible for me and Mom's live, I promised her I'll make her happy, so I have to do this."

"I don't mind it, Hyungwon. I don't mind it at all if you have to work and such. I just want to be there whenever you need me, I want to ease your tired minds and all... just it. I don't want anything else." Wonho put the younger's hand on his chest, right where his heart was beating. "I'm sorry if I couldn't accept the fact that now you'll have such a little time for me, Baby. But I will, _eventually_. So, _please_. Please let me be the owner of your heart again, like you always do here since the very first time."

"Why are you making everything so difficult now?" Hyungwon sighed, his long fingers grazing softly over Wonho's clothed chest. "You can back off, find someone else and be happy. Not just waiting for me to have much time for you and always worrying me whether I'll get sick or tired..."

"Why are you trying so hard to push me away now? I just want to be with you!"

Hyungwon winced to hear the older's sudden higher tone and smiled apologetically to some people who eyeing them weirdly. 

"I don't want someone else..." Wonho trailed off, desperate. 

"Okay, listen. Before we'll become public attention after this, I'll considering it again to come back to you, with one condition."

"What's it?" 

"I want to clean my name first, so you have to listen to my explaination that I would never cheated on you."

Wonho nodded immediately without second thoughts. "Deal."

*

_ Hyungwon was busy typing the reply for Wonho in his phone when someone suddenly standing right in front of him. "Hyunwoo?" _

_ "Texting your boyfriend, Baby?" _

_ "It's already none of your business." Hyungwon shoved his phone back inside his jacket pocket. "Move away." _

_ "Ow, why should you be this cold-hearted to me? Wonho is basically my classmate, so, you're also my friend, right?" _

_ "What do you want?" _

_ "What are you doing here this late? Can I walk you home?" _

_ "No need, thank you. Wonho will be here in a second." _

_ "Oh? Really?" that brown haired guy in front of Hyungwon leaned his face closer.  _

_ "What are you doing, Hyunwoo?!" Hyungwon moved his head back when he saw Wonho's silhouette with the corner of his eyes. _

_ "I always wonder the taste of it." Hyunwoo leaned further and succeed to kiss Hyungwon's lips in a matter of second. "I know now why Wonho loves you so much. You have such an addictive taste." _

_ "Hyunwoo!" Hyungwon slapped the other's cheek hard and run to where his lover was, but Wonho already gone.  _

"That bastard-"

"You just promised me no violence would happen, Wonho."

"But-" the said blonde gritted his teeth annoyedly. "-he's assaulting you!"

"It was in the past already, okay? We're fine now, right? Please don't start a fight with your own classmate."

"_No_."

"Wonho-"

"I never kissed you more than three times in a week, and he stole your kiss just like that? I'm not gonna let him away from my hands."

"What are you gonna do? Wonho- no-" Hyungwon held the other's hand tight. "No, please."

"Why are you protecting him now? Do you like him?!"

"What are you talking about?! I don't have such feelings with him! I just don't want you to involve in a fight!"

"He's assaulting you and you expect me not to do something?!"

"Wonho-"

"I'm gonna give him a lesson."

"Wonho, _no_-!"

Hyungwon sat awkwardly in the teacher room, along with Wonho and Hyunwoo by his side. 

"Chae Hyungwon, do you acknowledge it that you have any special relationship with Lee Wonho?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And do you know why he's fighting his own classmate?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And didn't you try to stop him?"

"I did, but he's too stubborn." Hyungwon glared to Wonho who just rolled his eyes lazily. 

"Lee Wonho, do you know that your attitude isn't tolerable here? You can't go around hitting people."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I'm not going around hitting people. I just hit him because he assaulted my boyfriend. And I think my attitude is already right in the place. I just teach him a lesson."

"But not with violence, Lee Wonho."

"I already asked him to make an official apology to my boyfriend but he refused it and calling me names. I lost my patience." 

Hyungwon rubbed his temple in desperation. "Wonho." he whispered to the older. "_Please_."

"What?" the said blonde glared back to his lover. "What did I do wrong? I didn't feel like I'm doing something wrong."

"Lee Wonho, violence would never be tolerable in school. I know you must be feeling like you didn't do something wrong because you're defending your boyfriend, but again, school never tolerate any violence."

Wonho just licked his lips, didn't know what to answer. 

"So I demand an apology from Son Hyunwoo to Chae Hyungwon and Lee Wonho, and you, Lee Wonho, would be suspended from school for three days."

"What?! Sir-" Hyungwon tried to intervene. "It can't be any suspension, he just too blinded in anger-"

"But he didn't say he's sorry for already hitting Son Hyunwoo nor feeling guilty, so he has to be suspended to reflect on his wild attitude."

"But, Sir-"

"It's okay." Wonho slowly intertwined his hand with Hyungwon's behind the table. "I'll accept the punishment."

"What's wrong with that face, huh?"

"I'm sorry." Hyungwon said, guilt latched in his tone. "I shouldn't have to tell you that when we're in school..."

Wonho just waved his hand casually. "That's nothing. I look forward to sleep all day already, though." he chuckled second after. 

"I'll tell Mom and Dad myself, and apologize-"

"No, Baby. No need." Wonho frowned to his lover. "Why should you feel this guilty? It's _me_ who punched him, I sanely did that. You have no correlation in this, I just want to protect you."

"But I should told you outside the school or else... now you're suspended from school because of me..."

"It's not gonna make any differences between you told me in school or not, Baby. I would still punch him when I see him, though." Wonho gently pulled the younger in his arms. "You're not guilty in this, please don't feel sorry."

"But how would you tell Mom and Dad about this?"

"Don't worry, I'll tell them myself."

"Love-"

"It's okay, you have to believe me, alright? They won't be mad or upset. I promise you."

Hyungwon just bit his lip, while guilt still gnawing deep inside his heart. 

"I'm home." Wonho opened the front door with his free hand while pulled Hyungwon much closer onto his body. 

"Ah, you're home already. Hey, Baby, you're here!" that certain beautiful woman smiled happily to see Hyungwon in her house. "Please stay for dinner, alright?"

"No, Mom, I can't. I have to accompany Mom at home, besides, she'll be sad if I don't eat with her." Hyungwon moved to hug the older softly. "I just came here to apologize."

"Baby." Wonho warned. "_Don't_."

"What apologize? Why should you apologizing?"

"I'll tell Mom myself, you don't have to do this." Wonho back to pull Hyungwon closer to him. 

"What happened, huh?" Mom was puzzled and frowned some more when she saw Wonho gave out a letter. "What is this?"

"I'm so sorry, Mom." Hyungwon said, low.

"Suspension? Lee Wonho, what did you do?!"

"I hit someone who's assaulting Hyungwon." Wonho explained shortly.

"Why should you hit him? You can just asked for an apology or else."

"I did, but he mocking me and calling me names. So I hit him."

Mrs. Lee let out a desperate sigh. "Wonho..."

"I'm not feeling guilty, if that's what you want to ask." Wonho shrugged nonchalantly. "I did the right thing to protect mine."

"Just- just promise Mom you won't do this again, okay? No violence." the woman stroked her son's head fondly. "Are you promise?"

"Yes, Mom." 

"Good boy." Mrs. Lee kissed Wonho's forehead second after. "Baby, Hyungwon, you don't have to be sorry. Wonho is borned like this. He's untamed, it's nothing new."

"But Mom, he's being suspended because of me. Because I told him that his classmate ever assaulted me..."

"You did the right thing already." Mrs. Lee moved slightly to kiss Hyungwon's forehead. "It's fine. Mom forgives this rebel already." she ruffled Wonho's blond hair lovingly. "Now, you better change your clothes and walk your baby home before it's getting dark."

"Alright." Wonho smiled to his Mom. "Thank you for endlessly understanding me, Mom."

Hyungwon then mirrored Wonho's smile to his Mom. "Thank you very much, Mom."

"Your welcome, Babies. Sometimes you _really_ have to understand people in love, anyway." the beautiful woman teased. 

Hyungwon just chuckled shyly in return before Wonho pulled his hand to make him came with the blonde to his room. 

"Won't you have any works today?" Wonho sat his lover on his bed before he moved to reach for a fresh shirt inside the wardrobe. 

"It's Wednesday." Hyungwon run his palm on Wonho's soft blanket. "I'm free today."

"Should we have a date tonight, hmm?"

"You don't have to." Hyungwon smiled to the blonde. 

"So, you're refusing my offer?"

"I didn't mean it like that, you know that too."

"Oh, really?" Wonho pushed his lover down to his bed and pinned him softly. "Then what do you mean by '_you don't have to_'?"

"I just don't want to make you tired for walking back and forth between my house, yours, and our date place later." Hyungwon run his fingers over the older's blond hair. 

"Oh come on... I'll sleep all day tomorrow, though." Wonho pouted on Hyungwon's clothed ribcage. "I want to spend my night with you."

"Don't you spend your nights with me almost everyday now, hmm?"

"Right..." Wonho let out a huff. "You must be bored to see me everyday."

"No, Love, I didn't mean it like that." Hyungwon stroked his boyfriend's cheeks gently. "You have your life outside me, right? You have your friends, your basketball practice, your time to hanging out with Minhyuk in the cafe and all..."

"So you don't want to be with me?"

"Why are you saying something like that? I really didn't mean it like that, Love..."

"I just want to be with you every single time..." Wonho buried his face on the younger's clothed stomach. "... I know I'm too possessive, but I... really couldn't help it."

"You sounds too insecure these days, I don't know why." Hyungwon stroked up and down Wonho's clothed back fondly. "Okay, Love, okay. You can be with me every single time, alright? Besides, we're fine now already. I can focus to love you more besides my works and Mom."

Wonho grinned to hear that. "I love you."

"So much?"

"Sooo much!"

Hyungwon grinned back to his blonde. "I love you more."


End file.
